


Red Velvet

by Khylara



Category: Public Enemies (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1813759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mel receives a delicious gift on his birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Velvet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BradyGirl_12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/gifts).



> 2011 birthday gift fic for Bradygirl_12

When Melvin Purvis walked into his office the last thing he expected to see on his desk was a white bakery box. “Carter?” he called as he hung up his coat and hat on the rack by the door.  “Could you come in here for a moment please?”

   
Getting up from his desk, Carter Baum went to the doorway, his own eyes immediately drawn to the box. “What’s that?”  
   
Melvin gave him a look. “I was about to ask you the same question. You didn’t put it there?”  
   
Carter shook his head.  “I just got in myself.  The streetcar was running late this morning.”   
   
“Is anyone else here yet?”  
   
Carter shook his head; the office was empty except for the two of them. “What do you think it is?”  
   
“I really have no idea.” He began to move closer to his desk. “I suppose I should open it and find out.”  
   
Reaching out, Carter grabbed his arm.  “Do you think that’s a good idea?” he asked, his dark eyes wide.  “I mean…here in Chicago…that could be anything.”  
   
“Like an explosive, you mean?” Melvin suddenly smiled.  “I don’t think so, Carter.  For one thing, if it was…we’d both probably be dead by now.” He checked his watch.  “We’ve been standing here in front of it for at least five minutes and the timers on such things are never very long.”  
   
“Oh.” A sheepish look suddenly crossed the younger man’s face.  “And I’ve definitely been here longer than that.”  
   
“Precisely.  Someone attempting something like that would be more apt to try it when there’s an office full of agents, not just the two of us. I think we’re quite safe.” Patting Carter’s shoulder, he went over to his desk and slit the tape keeping the box shut with his letter opener before carefully opened it.  He let out a little gasp before reaching in and taking out the contents, sitting it in the middle of his desk blotter.  
   
It was a cupcake.  
   
The two men stared at it for a long moment.  “It’s a cupcake,” Carter said unnecessarily.  
   
“It’s a red velvet cupcake,” Purvis corrected, immediately recognizing the Southern delicacy. “I haven’t seen red velvet cake since I left South Carolina.”  
   
“They don’t make it around here?”  
   
Melvin shook his head. He could feel his mouth begin to water with anticipation. “I’ve asked at every bakery in town.  Got laughed out of two of them and the rest had no idea what I was talking about.”  At Carter’s puzzled frown he continued.  “It’s a Southern dessert. My grandmother used to make it for birthdays while I was growing up.”   
   
“It looks delicious,” Carter commented and it did, the cream colored icing generously covering the crimson cake that was nestled in the white fluted baking cup. It was topped with a bright red sugar rose. “But who on earth would send you a red velvet cupcake? And why?” He suddenly frowned. “Unless someone is trying to poison you?”  
   
Purvis suddenly smiled. “I think I know who sent it,” he said, looking up.  “And if it is who I think it is…then I can assure you that it’s not poisoned.”  He paused.  “As for why…the only reason I can think of is that today is my birthday.”  
   
“I know,” Carter said unexpectedly.  “I was going to buy you lunch at the deli downstairs today as a surprise. Which I guess isn’t a surprise any longer.” He shrugged before he gave his friend a knowing look. “So you think you know who sent it?”  
   
Mel could feel his cheeks grow hot under Carter’s gaze. “I have a fairly good idea,” he said, a warm feeling filling his heart.  For him to go through so much trouble just for his birthday…  
   
“I’ll leave you to enjoy it, then. Happy birthday, Mel.” Turning, he paused at the door, making sure they were both still alone before he spoke again.  “And you might want to arrange some sort of code or signal with Johnny in case he decides to leave you any more gifts. Just so you know they’re safe and everything.”  Closing the door behind him, he went back to his desk and his stack of paperwork.  
   
Mel stared at Carter’s back for a moment before a chuckle escaped him.  _I should have known I wouldn’t be able to keep it from him,_  he thought. They had been friends for years and his second in command could be very perceptive when he wanted to be.  
   
Sitting down at his desk, he admired the perfect little cake for a moment before undoing the paper fluting. Breaking off a piece, he took a bite and stifled a groan of pleasure as the taste exploded on his tongue.  
   
It was absolutely delicious.  
   
 _Almost as good as my grandmother’s,_  he thought, smiling as he took another bite. She had been a county fair award winner for her red velvet cake, but this was a very close second. It was a welcome taste of home after so long away.  
   
Glancing back at the box, he suddenly noticed a small piece of paper folded up and taped to the inside of the lid.  Pulling it off, he opened it and read the short note.  
   
 _The Palmer House_  
 _Room 24_  
 _7:30 PM_  
 _Happy Birthday, Sunshine._  
   
 _Johnny._  Mel thought, his smile becoming just a touch wider as anticipation sent a little thrill through his entire body.  _I can’t wait to see him._ He wondered for a moment just what else Johnny would have in store for him.  Knowing Dillinger as well as he did, it was bound to be something both interesting and enjoyable.  
   
He made the cupcake last for another two bites, lingering over the decadent sweetness. When he was finally done, he licked the remaining icing off of his fingers, being careful not to waste even a crumb. The note went into his wallet, tucked away in a little used pocket.  Then, with a reluctant little sigh, he pulled over a stack of file folders and started working on his own paperwork.  
   
*  
   
“So…did you like my little present?”  
   
They were lying in each other’s arms amidst a tangle of bed sheets and blankets, their clothes thrown haphazardly around the room in their eagerness to touch one another. Johnny was leaning over him and grinning as he brushed his fingers through his lover’s hair, disheveling it even more.  It was enough to make Mel’s cock twitch with renewed arousal; he never could get enough of that infectious grin.  
   
“It was delicious,” he said, cupping Dillinger’s face with one hand.  “And perfect.  But where on earth did you find it?  I thought I looked everywhere.”   
   
“Oh, I have my ways,” Johnny said mysteriously.  “Didn’t say anything because I wasn’t sure it was gonna be right enough. I’m glad it was.”  He shrugged nonchalantly.  “Not a big deal.  Just wanted to make sure my sugar had a little taste of hometown sugar on his special day.”  
   
“It was a big deal, Johnny,” Mel said quietly, blushing a little at the unexpected endearment. “Maybe not to you…but it was to me.”  He leaned up enough to give his lover a lingering kiss.  “Thank you, my darlin’.”  
   
“You’re quite welcome there. And there’s more where that came from.” He gestured to the bureau where another white bakery box and a chilling bottle of champagne were waiting.  “I went back this afternoon and bought some more. A couple chocolate ones, too. Figured they’d go good with the bubbly I brought with me.” His other hand slid up Mel’s hip. “And I’m guessing we’re both gonna need a treat after we’re done exhausting each other.”  
   
Mel sighed as those talented fingers danced over his bare skin. “Very probably.”  
   
Johnny’s dark eyes sparkled mischievously in the hotel room’s dim lighting as he leaned even closer. “And I also couldn’t help but be curious about something. Maybe you can help me figure it out some.”  
   
“Of course,” Mel agreed readily.  “What did you need figuring out?”  
   
“Whether or not you taste any sweeter than those cupcakes.”  
   
Arousal came back in a sudden, flooding rush. “Well now, that’s something I might like to find out about you as well,” Mel purred as he slid his arms around Johnny’s neck. “Come here, my darlin’.”  He pulled the other man into a lingering kiss, effectively silencing him for the time being.  
 


End file.
